


The scream of the lambs

by Rodya_Smith



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: ...but innocents are silent, Angst, Clarice's youth, Death, Gen, Introspection, Lambs are screaming..., Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodya_Smith/pseuds/Rodya_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl dealing with the anguisted scream of the lambs, with the fear of being not enough, woth the terror of the silence.</p>
<p>Listen, Clarice. Can you hear it? Can you hear the scream of the lambs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The scream of the lambs

Listen, Clarice. Can you hear it? Can you hear the scream of the lambs? It’s heart breaking, isn’t it? Oh, little Clarice, you’re sorry for them. But you can do nothing, you’re too little, too insignificant. You can’t save those poor beasts, you are not strong enough, you are not brave enough. You must be quite and listen and listen, with your heart split into million of pieces, until they’ll stop crying and their pain will be ended by the sweetness of death.

Oh, Clarice, there’s no point in running away with a lamb. You can save one of them, but what about the others? Are you abandoning them to their cruel fate? No, no, you can’t do it. You hope to soothe the guilt saving one of them, but that’s not how it works; the others will always persecute you: “Why him and not me? Why him and not me?” And, anyway, you won’t be able to save this one neither; you dear lamb will end up in a slaughterhouse alongside his brothers. And his death will be even more horrible than the others’, because this one has been misled, this one has seen hope and salvation and freedom and life.

And you have been misled too, you still believe in that hope too. Oh, little, poor, naive Clarice. Give up, you will never be helpful to anyone. Look at the reality, look at it, cruel reality, as it slams the door of every opportunity in your face. You can’t even save a lamb, what’s the point of you? The world doesn’t need such an incompetent?

Listen, Clarice. Can you hear it? The scream of the lambs stopped. But do not thing for one second to be safe, don’t think for one second that you are able to sleep golden slumber, because something’s waiting in ambush, something worst, something more disturbing, something louder. It’s the silence of the innocents.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify one thing, in honour of my original language (I suppose - I'm not so sure)  
> The last sentence, the one about "the silence of the innocents", it's how the film's title has been translated here in Italy, "Il Silenzio degli Innocenti". I know, in English that sentence in this fic makes less sense, but I still wanted to keep it. Speaking of which, you can find the italian version here: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2911912&i=1  
> By the way, thanks for reading!


End file.
